Say Hello to Our First Kiss!
by Neko31xPanda26
Summary: Menyambut White Day tahun ini Takao agak cemas. Bagaimana tidak? Pacarnya kan cowok? Belum lagi Midorima yang Tsundere... MidoTaka Special White Day!


**Warning : OOCnes, Gaje,Typo's, bahasa amburadul, fluff(?) , BL., bahasa yang tidak EYD.**

**Disclamer : Kurobasu hanya milik Tadoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

**Say Hello to Our First Kiss!**

* * *

Let's Start!

* * *

.

.

.

Nama: Midorima Shintarou, 16 Th. Bersekolah di Shoutoku High. Percaya pada ramalan Oha-Asa, mengikuti klub basket sebagai 3-point shooter.

"…"

"…"

Nama: Midorima Shintarou, sekarang sedang mengahadapi masa-masa yang genting.

"…Oei, Shi,-chan…"

"…Apa?"

"Kapan kau mau melakukannya?"

"Salah sendiri kau terlalu pendek Takao." kata Midorima sambil mendengus pelan.

"Shin-chan juga terlalu tinggi kok." kata Takao sambil misuh-misuh sendiri.

"Hmp. Kan kau bisa berjinjit sedikit Takao." kata Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Kan kau bisa membungkuk sedikit Shin-chan!" kata Takao sambil menggembungkan pipinya tanda bahwa ia mulai sedikit kesal.

"Kau saja yang berjinjit sedikit."

"Tidak, Shin-chan saja yang membungkuk."

"Lebih mudah untuk berjinjit dari pada menunduk tahu." kata Midorima

"Menunduk aja kok susah sih Shin-cahn." balas Takao.

"Hmp. Menunduk itu cape tahu." kata Midorima yang masih stay-cool.

"Berjinjit juga cape tahu!" teriak Takao yang kesal menghadapi ke tsunderean Midorima.

"…"

"…"

Hening~

Lagi-lagi keheningan meliputi mereka berdua. Sebenarnya apa sih yang membuat pasangan Shoutoku ini bertengkar seperti ini? Mari kita kembali ke bebetapa menit sebelumnya…

10 menit yang lalu~

"Uwaaah! Udara hari ini segar sekalii! Cuacanya juga bagus!" seru Takao sambil meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Hmm. Kau seperti anak kecil saja Takao. Lagi pula kalau kau mau mengatakan hal itu seharusnya kau mengatakannya tadi pagi, bukan sekarang. Nanodayo." kata Midorima sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Hee~ Tapi cuaca sore ini memang bagus kok! Tidak terlalu dingin! Cuaca yang sangat enak untuk tidur setelah latihan yang sangat berat!" kata Takao dengan senyuman lebar diwajahnya.

"Kau seperti anak kecil saja Takao."

"Biarpun begitu, wajah anak kecil ini yang disukai oleh Shin-chan kan?" balas Takao sambil tersenyum usil.

"Bu-bukan karena mukamu seperti anak kecil dan sifat keanak-anakmu tahu yang membuatku tertarik, nanodayo! C-Cuma kebetulan saja kau memiliki sifat seperti itu nanodayo!" jawab Midorima. Sepertinya sifat tsunderenya keluar gara-gara Takao tuh.

"Eeh~ Tepat sasaran ya?" goda Takao

"U-urusai!" balas Midorima yang mukanya mulai memerah.

"Oo~ wajah Shin-chan sudah memerah sekarang! Sepertinya es bakaln mencair nih kalau Shin-chan sentuh. Hehehe." Goda Takao lagi.

"I-itu tidak mungkin!" jawab Midorima sambil berusaha membekap mulut Takao

"Kyaa tidak! Shin-chan jangan mendekat nanti aku meleleh! Kyaann~" Kata Takao menirukan suara anak perempuan yang takut di raep.

BLETAK!

"Bakao, kau tidak perlu berteriak teriak seperti cewe seperti itu tahu!" kata Midorima yang akhirnya berhasil memukul kepala Takao.

"Uhh~ sakit…Kenapa sih Lucky itemmu hari ini harus payung? Kan sakit dipukul pake payung Shin-chan.." kata Takao seraya mengelus-elus bagian kepalanya yang tadi di pukul oleh Midorima.

"Agar lebih mudah untuk memukul scorpio hari ini. Hmp, ramalan Oha-Asa memang tidak pernah keliru." Kata Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Uhh..Shin-chan hidoi-suu~" kata Takao yang menirukan suara Kise yang memelas karena sering dicuekin oleh teman-temannya.

"Hei! Jangan mengikuti suara Kise seperti itu! Menjijikan tahu." kata Midorima yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan Takao.

"Shin-chan jangan ngamek dong~ baru digodain sebentar juga." kata Takao seraya menjajarkan langkah kakinya dengan Midorima.

"Hmp. Siapa yang ngambek? Aku Cuma sedikit kesal dengan kelakuanmu Takao." kata Midorima dengan sedikit tak acuh kepadaTakao.

"Ukh, iya deh.." kata Takao sambil menghela napas. Bisa repot kalau Midorima ngambek, dia bisa ngecuekin Takao selama seminggu! Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Takao merinding, tidak mau dicuekin habis-habisan oleh kekasihnya.

Akhirnya mereka pun berjalan dalam ketenangan , menikamati udara sore yang tidak terlalu dingin ini. Merasa bosan dengan keheningan yang terus berlanjut, Takao mulai angkat bicara.

"Hei Shin-chan."

"Apa?"

"Hari ini tanggal berapa ya?" tanya Takao.

"14 Maret, masa kau tidak tahu." Kata Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya(lagi).

"Eh~ kalau begitu hari ini White Day dong?" kata Takao sambil menengok ke arah Midorima.

"..Lalu?" tanya Midorima.

"Eh?! Shin-chan ga romantis nih!" jerit Takao denganmuka yang dibuat-buat sangat kaget.

"Maaf saja kalau aku tidak romantis." balas Midorima.

"Ngga apa-apa kok! Biarpun Shin-chan ngga ada romantis-romantisnya, aku tetap cinta Shin-chan!" kata Takao sambil mengulas senyum tulus di wajahnya, yang membuat Midorima salting sedikit.

"L-lalu apa itu White day?" kata Midorima yang berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"EH?! Shin-chan ngga tau yang namanya White Day?!" teriak Takao dengan cukup keras.

"Shh! Kau berisik sekali Takao! Bagaimana kalau sampai terdengar oleh tetangga!" kata Midorima sambil menutupi mulut Takao.

"Pwah! Gomen ne Shin-chan.. Habis mengejutkan sekali mengetahui ada orang yang tidak tahu apa itu White Day.. Kan aku jadi refleks berteriak.." kata Takao setelah berhasil keluar dari bekapan Midorima.

"Hmp. Jadi apa itu White day?" tanya Midorima lagi.

"Umm, kalau saat valentine kemarin seorang cowo menerima coklat dari pacarnya, maka ssat White Day cowo itu harus memberikan hadiah kepada si cewe saat White Day!" jelas Takao.

"..Jadi sekarang aku yang harus memberimu hadiah?"

"Hmm, kalau Shin-chan ngga mamu ngasih juga ngga apa-apa sih. Toh kitakan bukan pasangan yang normal." kata Takao sambil tersenyum sedih.

"Jadi hadiah apa yang kau mau Takao." kata Midorima.

"Eh?"

"Hadiah apa yang kau inginkan Takao? Aku akan memberikan semua yang kau inginkan." kata Midorima dengan lantang.

"Kyaa! Aku di lamar oleh Shin-chan~" kata Takao dengan pipi memerah.

"O-oi! Aku belum melamarmu tahu!" protes Midorima.

"Belu? Berarti akan kan?" goda Takao.

"U-urusia! Jadi kau mau dapat hadiah dariku tidak?!" kata Midorima.

"Iya-iya aku mau! Tunggu dulu dong aku kan belum memkirkannya!" seru Takao sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Takao mendapat ide.

"Umm, Shin-chan." Kata Takao sambil mendekati Midorima.

"Apa?"

"..C-cium..' kata Takao terbata.

"..Eh?"

"Aku minta hadiah ciuman dari Shin-chan.." kata Takao malu-malu. Mendengar ini Midorima jadi membeku ditempat, lalu keheningan pun menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"…"

"…"

Yah, inilah yang membuat mereka bertengkar tadi. Mari kita lihat lanjutan dari percakapan mereka.

"..Shin-chan beneren ngga mau nih?" tanya Takao memecahkan keheningan.

"Bukan begitu, tapikan kita sekarang berada di tengah jalan." kata Midorima

"Bilang saja kau tidak mau melakukannya. Yasudah aku pulang dulu." Balas Takao ketus seraya berjalan menjahui Midorima.

"Tunnggu Takao." kata Midorima seraya mengenggam tangan Takao. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi memegang payung yang sudah terbuka.

"Apa lagi Shin-"belum sempat takao melanjutkan kata-katanya mulut Takao sudah dibungkam oleh ciuman dari Midorima. Ciuman singkat mereka tertutupi oleh payung yang dipegang Midorima sehingga tidak ada orang yang bisa melihat ciuman pertama mereka.

"Sudah puas?" kata Midorima sambil menutup kembali payungnya.

"I-iya." kata Takao yang mukanya sudah semerah rambut Akashi.

"Yasudah ayo kita pulang Takao." kata Midorima yang mulai berjalan didepan Takao.

"B-baiklah." kata Takao sambil berjalan mendekati Midorima. Dan akhirnya Midorima mengantar Takao sampai rumahnya lalu pulang kerumahnya sendiri.

Hari yang menyenangkan untuk pasangan Shoutoku ini ne~

.

.

.

Fin.

Jeng,jeng,jeng ( musik alay keluar )

N+P : Konichiwa Minaa~ Neko 31 dan Panda 26 disini!

N: Ah~ ngga berasa udah White Day aja ya~

P: Iya~ _Baru ingat belum ngasih balasan valentine ke Mizumi Kurokami *dalam hati*_

N: Btw busway on the way anyway, ini Fic pertama MidoTaka di Fandom Kurobasu~

P: Yey~ *prok**prok**prok*

N: Ngga nyangka bakal buat Fic MidoTaka..

P: Well anyway..

N+P: Please Read & Review! ENJOY!


End file.
